Boiling Point
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Guy wants Girl, Girl wants Guy. Guy and Girl are step-siblings. Hey, it's not blood!


Casey didn't know how much more of this she could actually stand. She was sitting in her room, trying to get homework done when all she could think about was how ridiculously horny she was and how no amount of self pleasure that she had resorted to multiple times a day now would give her release.

Derek was unknowingly in the same boat as Casey. All the constant teasing from the past few days had finally begun to take their toll on his body. He was trying to enjoy another game of Babe Raider but his mind kept flashing back to seeing Casey coming out of the shower this morning; her skin dripping wet and almost glowing. The fact that Babe Raider looked a lot like Casey and wore nearly nothing was not helping with the raging hard on he was now sporting that made it uncomfortable to be sitting.

"Fuck this." Derek was more than done with the teasing and the bullshit, he needed some relief and he was determined as shit to get it, now. He jerked out of his recliner and flew up the stairs.

"Ugh, I can't keep doing this." Casey said aloud to herself as she got up from her desk chair and crossed her room to go out to the landing at the top of the stairs. The two of them converged on one another at the same time and without any thought, ran straight into the other's arms. The feeling of kissing each other was enough for both of them to come right then.

"My room," Derek said in a gruff voice after breaking their kiss, not wanting for anyone to walk up the stairs at that moment and catch the two of them in such a precarious situation. Derek led Casey by the hand into his room, locking the door behind them. As soon as she was sure they were safely behind closed doors, Casey pounced. She was on Derek in a flash, pushing him hard up against his bedroom door and kissing the breath straight from his lungs.

"Damn Case, I didn't take you for the aggressive type." Derek joked as his hands slid down her sides, griping her hips hard and pulling her even closer to his body.

"There's a lot more surprises where that came from, D." Derek stared somewhat dumbfounded at his stepsister's boldness. He immediately ripped off his own shirt and tore at the buttons of Casey's to get to what he wanted underneath. He opened her shirt to reveal her bra clad breasts, hands flying up to cup them almost immediately. Casey couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips at the feeling of Derek squeezing her.

"Oh, Case. Fuck me." Derek was unimaginably happy with the situation, but Casey had other ideas. She knocked Derek's hands away from her body and dropped down to her knees in one move. Derek had to grab his own dick and squeeze to the near point of pain just to keep himself from coming at the sight of his stepsister on her knees in front of him. Casey made quick work of Derek's buckle and before he knew it his jeans and boxers were tossed on top of the growing pile of clothes in the middle of his floor. Casey gave a tentative lick to the underside of Derek's cock, even though her last few acts were quite brazen, she was still unsure of exactly what she was supposed to do or just how to do it. She continued her kitten-like strokes with her tongue to her stepbrother's member, taking the hard grunts coming from above her head as a sign that she was doing something right.

"God fucking damnit Casey," Derek swore, "Suck it Case." Derek demanded, not knowing how much more he could stand of her teasing. Casey did as she was told and began to suck lightly on the head of Derek's cock, swirling her tongue around, stroking the perineum and coming back up to lick across the slit before sucking further down. Casey tried to remember all the things she had read online about doing this, she used one hand to grasp Derek's balls and roll them through her fingers. Apparently she was doing it right because Derek began thrusting outright into her throat, choking her slightly and causing her to pull back. She slowly stood up, kissing her way up Derek's body.

"What," she asked at the stunned look on Derek's face.

"Where in the fuck did you learn that?"

"Umm, well. I went online and was just messing around one day, you know. And I just kinda happened upon this website that gave you tips and things," she admitted, looking down, feeling her cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Leave it to Space Case to take the time to learn exactly how to give head. I never thought I would say this, but I am so fucking happy you are perfectionist." Derek joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and led her backwards towards the bed.

"Well you know, that's not the only thing that site taught me," she said as she fell backwards onto Derek's bed and he climbed on top of her.

"Did I mention the fact that I love that you are a perfectionist?" Derek said as he ravaged her neck, determined to leave one hell of a hickey for her to contend with the next day. "I think maybe you should show me some more of these tips," Derek whispered as he slid his hands down Casey's sides, hooking his fingers into her underwear and pulling them down and tossing them across the room.

"Hmm maybe, I haven't decided if you desire it yet. You haven't exactly given me anything in return," Casey tried her hand at teasing.

"Oh, so you need some incentive. I will give you plenty." Derek proceed to lick his way down Casey's flat stomach, grasping both of her thighs and forcing them farther open. He licked the inside of both of her thighs, working her up, watching her squirm beneath his hands along the bed. He dove in and starting licking her core, curling his tongue and delving deep inside her dripping wet heat. Derek continued his ministrations for quite a few minutes, driving Casey to the brink each time and then stopping and pulling her back from the edge. By the time Derek sat back on his heels Casey was sweating and on the verge of tears. "How's that for incentive?"

Casey couldn't be bothered to form coherent sentences; she simply pulled Derek's head down to hers and began kissing him with what little strength she had left in her body. Derek flipped them over so that Casey was on top of him, straddling his waist. She twisted her hips in the most minute of ways, just enough to test Derek's resolve. The reaction she got was enough to tell her that if she had done it any harder he would've shot his load everywhere. Casey moved down Derek's neck to the joint where his neck and shoulder met, determined to mark her territory; all the while she kept up a slow circular motion of her hips, the wetness seeping from her lubing up Derek's cock perfectly. He was so close to being inside her he could literally taste it. "You fucking tease! Casey, do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?" Derek grabbed Casey's hips hard in order to stop her movements before everything ended much too soon.

"I have a small idea, but why don't you show me exactly what I'm doing to you," she whispered the last bit seductively into his ear. Without a second thought Derek once again reversed their roles and had Casey completely spread out beneath him. He took his time looking her up and down before again grabbing her thighs and pulling her tight up against him. He entered her quickly, being met with very little resistance thanks to his earlier actions. They both let out a collective breath that they seemed to be holding for most of the night. Casey squeezed her legs around Derek's waist, digging her heels into his lower back, urging him on. "De-rek!" Casey groaned as Derek refused to move.

"Yeah Case?" It was taking everything in him not to completely plow his stepsister through the headboard, but he knew it would be worth it soon enough.

"Move!"

"Beg me for it."

"I'm not going to beg you." Derek answered her with a sharp thrust, pulling out so that the head was barely inside her. Casey's resolve broke, "Damnit, please Derek, move! I want you to fuck me hard!"

"With pleasure." Derek started a harsh rhythm, slamming into Casey hard enough to slam the headboard of the bed against the wall with enough force to leave a nice sized dent. Casey lifted her left leg and placed it on top of Derek's shoulder, giving him better access and showing off her flexibility. She ran her nails down Derek's toned arms, looking for anything to grasp ont;, she could feel her orgasm burning inside her. Derek pushed Casey's leg down and lifted her up so that she was sitting in his lap, still riding him. The new angle allowed him to thrust directly upward and get even deeper inside her. He dug his hands in her hair and brought her face down to his own, kissing her wildly. Casey was coming undone; a few more thrusts and she would be there.

"Oh Derek, so close, harder." Derek shoved even deeper inside of Casey and could feel her walls starting to tighten around his cock. Within seconds she was moaning his name out repeatedly as she felt her climax course through her body.

"God, Casey," Derek moaned into her neck as he let himself go deep within his stepsister, motions becoming deeper and slower. Once the aftershocks subsided, Derek pulled out and fell backwards onto the bed. Immediately Casey was on top of Derek, hand on his cock. "I like your enthusiasm Case, but it's a bit too soon for that."

"I don't care," Casey said a darker edge to her tone, "I wanna taste you, now." Casey continued to stroke Derek even through the hypersensitivity.

"Fuck Casey! God fuck, ughh yes, no. Fuck me." Nothing coming out of Derek's mouth was making any sense. The pain was overwhelming but it was mostly blocked out by the mind-numbing pleasure he was feeling. "Damnit Casey, I'm going to fucking come!" Derek could feel his balls draw tighter to his body and his release hit him. Casey watched, ready to catch the fluid in her mouth but nothing came. "Oh fuck, Case stop, please. It's too much, oh my fucking god." Derek couldn't contain his screams of pleasure or his pleads for his stepsister to give him a break after just dry coming.

Casey sat, waiting for Derek to come back to his senses. "Not fair, I wanted a taste."

"I told you it was too soon for that. Fuck, that was the craziest feeling ever," Derek said,, pulling Casey down and into his chest.

"What did it feel like," the nerd in Casey coming out.

"Don't worry, you will find out next time," Derek said before shutting his eyes to his sister's somewhat worried expression.


End file.
